


What Happens In The Mountains...

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Neil Josten, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Andrew Minyard, There's a lot of kissing, They are so in love, They're cute, andrew can be soft sometimes, at the cabin in the mountains!, but he is damaged, cigarettes and whisky, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Apparently, Andrew and Neil will be sharing the main bedroom on the bottom floor, the one with a king bed in it. Upon entering the cabin, Nicky proclaimed that he thought that Neil and Andrew should share the master bedroom, and proceeded to drop Neil’s bag into the room. Neil is completely fine with this, and since Andrew isn’t arguing, Neil supposes Andrew is fine with it too.This is what Neil and Andrew get up to during the two nights that the foxes are staying at the cabin in the mountains at the end of The King's Men.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	What Happens In The Mountains...

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the book for the sake of context, FYI  
> but this is my take on what happens when Andrew and Neil share the king bed at the cabin.  
> Enjoy! <3

It’s the first night at the cabin in the mountain that Allison has procured for the entire team to vacation in. Apparently, Andrew and Neil will be sharing the main bedroom on the bottom floor, the one with a king bed in it. Upon entering the cabin, Nicky proclaimed that he thought that Neil and Andrew should share the master bedroom, and proceeded to drop Neil’s bag into the room. Neil is completely fine with this, and since Andrew isn’t arguing, he supposes Andrew is fine with it too.

The upperclassmen had already changed into swimsuits, and are lounging in the hot tub on the porch. Nicky heads to the kitchen to make drinks for everyone, and Kevin, Aaron, Andrew, and Neil follow. Once Andrew and Neil are alone in the kitchen cleaning the blenders, Neil looks over at the shorter man and admires his rough features, brows knitted together in concentration as he rinses the dishes. Andrew pours two glasses of scotch, presumably one for each of them. 

“I don’t drink.” Neil reminds him.

“You don’t drink because you are afraid of losing control,” Andrew responds with a smirk, “What do you have to hide now?” 

* * *

After dinner at the office, and listening in on a very drunk and very animated conversation about what celebratory vacation the team will take after they win the championships, Neil looks over to Andrew who is sitting on the railing of the porch in the corner, smoking and looking out at the greenery below them.

Finally the team splits up to go to bed, and Andrew follows Neil towards their bedroom. As everyone wanders through the cabin towards their respective rooms, Allison leans over the upstairs railing, pointing a manicured finger at Neil and Andrew and shouts, “This cabin is not soundproof! Do not keep me up. That goes for you, too,” she swivels and points at Dan and Matt, who are both drunk, and stumbling towards their room. Dan raises a hand, waving her off, and disappears into the room with Matt. “No fucking where I can hear it!” Allison yells after them. Nicky laughs, and Neil shakes his head, taking the last few steps into their room, Andrew on his heels. 

After changing for bed, Neil picks a side and slides into the bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Andrew comes out of the bathroom and glances at Neil, who clearly looks apprehensive about sharing a bed. He crosses the room and moves around to his side of the bed. Neil is watching him the entire way. Andrew climbs in next to Neil, and lays on his back just like Neil, staring at the ceiling. Neil’s head is turned to the left to look at the side of Andrew’s face. Andrew slowly turns his head to the right to look at Neil. Neil smiles, and moves so he’s laying on his left side, facing Andrew. It’s odd to share a bed with someone, especially with someone who Neil wants to kiss. Neil wants to kiss Andrew, but he’s not sure how much Andrew also wants that to happen. Neil flicks his eyes down to Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew turns onto his right side, so he’s mirroring Neil. Andrew brings a hand up to rest between them and watches as Neil brings his hand up to rest on top of Andrew’s. They stay that way for a few minutes, just staring at each other, eyes flicking to each other’s lips, waiting for one of them to do something, then Andrew pushes himself up onto an elbow and looks down at Neil. Neil looks up at his hazel eyes, and says softly, “Can I kiss you?” 

Andrew considers this for a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Neil’s lips. Neil pulls his hands back and rests them next to his own head on the pillow. Andrew pulls back and asks, “Yes or no, Neil?”

Neil responds with a breathy, “Yes, Andrew, you know it’s a yes.” and Andrew climbs on top of him so he’s straddling Neil. 

“Don’t be smart with me, Neil.” Andrew replies, before leaning down on top of Neil for another heated kiss, pushing his tongue into Neil’s mouth. His hands trace Neil’s body, around his chest, his shoulders, up his biceps, and finally lacing his fingers with Neil’s, holding both of his bandaged hands on the pillow next to Neil’s head. Andrew’s usually aggressive movements are now gentle and calculated, trying not to hurt Neil, in his current bruised and bloodied state. Andrew brings Neil’s left hand up and places it on to the back of his neck, letting his own hand fall around the back of Neil’s neck. Neil cards his fingers through the blonde locks at the back of Andrew’s neck, and Andrew moves to kiss behind Neil’s ear, earning a little moan from the taller man. Andrew slides his thighs down Neil’s body so he’s no longer straddling him, and instead is laying on top of him. Neil opens his legs a bit, so Andrew can fit better between them. Andrew wiggling on top of Neil is making a blush creep across Neil's face, and he takes comfort in Andrew’s body, heavy on top of him, pushing him into the mattress. Andrew’s hand moves around to rest at the base of Neil’s throat, while he sucks a mark behind Neil’s ear, and Neil lets out a little whimper. Andrew pulls back, and kisses Neil on the mouth again, slowly licking into him. Andrew moves a knee to nudge one of Neil’s knees up and around Andrew’s body, this causes Neil’s hips to buck. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. Neil squeezes Andrew’s hand where it’s still held on the pillow by Neil’s head, and Andrew squeezes his hand back. Andrew presses his body down onto Neil, and kisses him hard, earning a moan from the redhead. Andrew moves his hand from Neil’s neck down his body feeling the muscles tensing under Neil’s shirt, and settling his hand on Neil’s hip, right over the waistband of his sweatpants. 

He pulls back and takes his other hand out of Neil’s grasp on the pillow, placing it on the mattress under Neil’s arm, to hold himself up. He looks Neil in the eyes, asking “Yes or no?”, fingers toying with Neil’s waistband.

Neil nods, and stares back into Andrew’s eyes, “Yes, Andrew.” 

Andrew kisses Neil gently, as he slides his hand into Neil’s pants. He palms at Neil’s hard cock through his boxers, and Neil moans into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew’s movements are slow and careful, savoring the sweetness of the moments they get to have together. 

Andrew is moving slowly, lazily, but intentionally, and slides his hand into his boxers, to finally grasp Neil’s dick firmly. Neil lets out a whine at the skin-on-skin contact, and wiggles underneath Andrew. Andrew strokes him slowly, earning little gasps from Neil each time his thumb ghosts over the slit. Neil has both hands in Andrew’s hair now, pulling his face into his neck, Andrew chuckles at Neil’s impatience, and kisses his neck, smiling against the skin. Neil is squirming and bucking his hips up to meet Andrew’s hand, and Andrew is moving his hips against Neil’s body, awarding himself a bit of friction for his own hard cock. 

“Andrew…” Neil mumbles, and tugs lightly on Andrew’s hair. He comes with a gasp, making a mess on Andrew’s hand and in his boxers. Neil looks down, and reaches for Andrew’s dirty hand, bringing it up to his mouth to lick his come off of Andrew’s fingers. When he’s done, Neil releases Andrew’s now clean hand and latches onto Andrew’s neck, kissing and licking softly. 

Andrew puts more of his weight onto Neil, and grinds down onto him, chasing his own orgasm. Neil’s hands in his hair, tugging gently, and pushing their lips together, helping him get there. Neil’s still got one leg hooked around Andrew’s body, and Andrew loves the feeling of being held like this. He moves a hand up to hold onto Neil’s face, and kisses him like it’s the last kiss they will ever share. Andrew comes, grinding down onto Neil, and panting into his mouth, as Neil cards his fingers through Andrew’s hair, holding his head to his chest. It takes Andrew only a few seconds for his breathing to even out, he’s lying completely on top of Neil, now, his head resting on Neil’s chest. Neil’s fingers are still in Andrew’s hair, it’s comforting. 

Andrew moves first, pushing up and off of Neil and disappearing into the bathroom, grabbing a clean pair of boxers on the way.   
Neil gets up as soon as Andrew closes the bathroom door, and changes his own underwear, then gets back into the bed. Neil lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Andrew to come back. It seems like hours go by, before Andrew opens the bathroom door. Neil turns his head quickly and looks at Andrew, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He looks...shy…if that is even something that Andrew can be.

Neil guesses that Andrew was sitting on the bathroom floor trying to process what just happened between the two of them, thinking about what happens next, and lowkey having an existential crisis about it, because that was exactly what Neil was doing, as he stared up at the ceiling. The questions on both of their minds, _“What are we? What is this? What are we doing?”_

Neil clears his throat and Andrew crosses the room, and walks around the bed to his side, throwing back the blankets and getting in next to Neil. Neil turns to face Andrew, and they lay in silence, listening to each other breathe for seconds, minutes, hours, days, until Andrew finally turns to look at Neil, and brings a hand up to rest between them. Neil grabs Andrew’s hand, holding it as he drifts off to sleep, satisfied and happy. Andrew watches Neil sleep until he can’t keep his eyes open, and fades into a comfortable sleep across from Neil. 

* * *

The next morning is spent hiking on a few of the nearby trails, Andrew hangs back a bit from the rest of the group with Neil, making sure that Neil is not in any pain. Neil’s bruised body is slowly healing, and hiking probably wasn't the best way to ensure that the healing goes smoothly, but he’s too stubborn to not follow along with the rest of the team. Back at the cabin at lunch time, Neil sits on the porch with Andrew, away from the others. 

Andrew eyes Neil as he sits across from him, taking a drag from his cigarette. “You shouldn't have gone hiking this morning.” he states, noticing Neil trying not to wince.

“It was a nice walk,” Neil replies, “plus, I didn’t want to stay here by myself.” 

“Mmm,” Andrew hums in response, taking another drag from his cigarette, and looking out at the nature surrounding the porch. “You might be sorry, Renee signed us all up for horseback riding in an hour.” 

Andrew was not joking. The whole team is gathered at the stable, Renee is chatting with the organizer, and Neil glances over to Andrew, who returns the look with a smirk, as if to say, _“told you.”_

Getting onto the horse is a feat. Neil focuses on not ripping open every single wound, trying to hoist himself up onto this godforsaken saddle. Andrew tenses as he watches Neil struggling, and relaxes his shoulders as soon as Neil is stable on top of the horse. Neil glances over at Andrew who hops up into the saddle with much more ease than Neil. 

After two of the longest hours of his life on this stupid horse, Neil gets off of the saddle with as much grace as he had getting on the thing. Neil is more than happy to escape from the stables, and take a much needed break at the cabin before they head back down to the office for dinner. 

Once back in the bedroom, Neil grabs fresh bandages and antibiotics, and sits on his side of the bed, cross legged. Andrew’s eyes track Neil, and he pokes his head out of their room to call for Renee. He sits on the other side of the bed next to Neil, facing him, and Renee pops her head into the room. When she sees Neil trying to tend to his wounds, she enters the room, closes the door, and sits in front of him on the bed, grabbing at the supplies.

“I can do it,” Neil says.

“I know you can,” Renee responds, “but it might be easier if someone helps you.”

Neil surrenders at that, too tired from the day’s activities to argue with her. She takes her time carefully unwrapping his bandages and cleaning each wound with precision and care. Andrew watches intently, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“Are you going to let them air?” she asks Neil, as soon as she’s finished cleaning. 

Neil looks down at his arms, “I should,” he responds, “but I don’t want them on display.”

“I’ll ask them not to say anything.” Her face is soft, understanding, but firm in promise. She slides off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind her. Neil hears her muffled voice as she briefs the rest of the team about the state of Neil. Andrew gets up and motions for Neil to follow him out the door, Neil does, stepping into the kitchen, and bracing for his teammates' reactions. 

“Can you play?” Kevin asks, after a pause to examine Neil’s extensive injuries.

“Yes,” Neil responds, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “It’s going to hurt, and if the Bearcats get too rough next week I’ll have some problems, but I still have my grip.” Neil explains, and demonstrates a fist, struggling not to wince at the burning in his knuckles. “I’ll just be extra careful.” 

“Absolutely not,” Dan chimes in, “you are not playing. Coach is not going to let you on the court looking like that. I’ll sub for you. Renee can help Allison out one more time, right?” She looks to Renee, with this last question. Renee nods in response, and Dan turns back to Neil, “Trust us to hold the line. You focus on healing so we can use you in semifinals.” 

Neil wants to argue, but doesn’t really have the energy, “I trust you, thanks.” 

“Oh, wow,” Nicky remarks, “Who’s humanizing who in that relationship?” 

Renee moves a block of knives out of Andrew’s reach as he starts to reach for a weapon. Andrew looks back up to Nicky, and glares, before flicking his eyes back to Neil’s. 

Allison chimes in, “Speaking of, I’m still waiting for an explanation, Neil. When are we going to talk about this?” she asks, motioning between him and Andrew, with a suggestive smile on her face. 

“Not anytime soon,” he breathes out. “I spent all weekend telling every secret I’ve ever kept, and I’ll have to do it again once we get back to campus. I think I’ve given up enough this week, don’t you?”

Allison huffs, and Renee coughs a chuckle, “Fine, be stingy--for now. We’ll get the details eventually.” she promises.

* * *

After dinner at the office, Andrew and Neil head to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. Andrew pours, Neil delivers. Once everyone is taken care of, Neil returns to Andrew in the kitchen, who has shots poured for the two of them. Andrew slides the shot glass across the counter to Neil, who reluctantly picks it up, and the two of them toss their shots back together. Neil winces at the burn of the whisky down his throat, and Andrew takes the shot glass out of Neil’s fingers, setting it on the counter, and wrapping a hand around the back of Neil’s neck. 

Neil looks down at Andrew, and whispers, “yes.” and Andrew is pulling him into a searing kiss. They stand there in the dimly lit kitchen for a few minutes, standing close, breathing each other's air, before Andrew moves away and pours them both another shot. 

The team settles in the den for more drinks and more conversation, and Neil smiles amongst the happy and familiar environment. The alcohol is making Neil sleepy, and soon he is too tired to stay out anymore, and he shuffles off to the room by himself, leaving Andrew to watch over Kevin’s drunken state. Neil is more than happy crawling into bed, and getting comfortable. He is asleep on his stomach in no time, but wakes when Andrew comes in. Andrew slides into his side of the bed and whispers at Neil, “Go back to sleep.” 

Neil drapes an arm over Andrew’s stomach, and Andrew tenses, then relaxes and settles an arm over Neil’s. 

Neil listens to Andrew breathing, smiling to himself in the dark. He is so content in this moment, happy to be in bed next to Andrew, happy to be with his team, happy to be Neil Josten, and no longer a part of his father. Neil listens to Andrew’s breathing evening out, and inhales his scent; it’s so Andrew: cigarettes and whisky, a smell that will now bring positive memories to his mind, instead of negative ones. Neil is grateful. He closes his eyes and drifts off to satisfied sleep, his arm around Andrew. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
